Spider-Man Cinematic Universe (DuttPanda)
The Spider-Man Cinematic Universe 'is an American media franchise and shared universe that is centered on a series of superhero films, independently produced by Marvel Studios, based on the character Spider-Man, which later ties into the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and remains as it's sub-cinematic venture. The cinematic universe currently consists of two compounds, the Spider-Man tetralogy (the first four films), which follows Peter Parker's high school life and adventures and the Amazing Spider-Man tetralogy, which continues the adventures of Peter Parker into adulthood. The titular character of Spider-Man is played by Logan Lerman, with Mary Jane Watson being played by Lily Collins & Norman Osborn being played by Jason Isaacs. Movies 'Friendly Neighborhood Tetralogy ''Spider-Man Peter Parker, an intellectual social outcast is a junior high schooler, who receives the bite of a genetically modified radioactive spider, that grants him superhuman strength, amazing speed, agility, reflexes and acrobatics, the ability to cling on to any intrinsic surface, sense any form of imminent danger seconds into the future and shoot webs. Initially terrified, Peter uses his powers for his own agendas, however, that lead hims into a tragedy which leads him to realize, that with great power, there must also come a great responsibility, and so he devotes his life to fight crime as the Spider-Man, who has to face the mysterious Vulture, all in the same time, while balancing his life as a high-school student and sorting out family problems. Grossed 820 million dollars. Spider-Man II One year has passed since the Vulture has been defeated, and Peter Parker has returned to his complicated life as the Spider-Man and a sophomore student. Struggling to maintain his relationship with Gwen Stacy, help out his aunt and get an A in his high school project and investigate the enigma of Norman Osborn, Peter Parker faces his most biggest threat; as Curt Connors transforms into the menacing and powerful Lizard and threatens to alter everything as we know it, out of evolution and existence. Grossed 790 million dollars. Spider-Man III In his senior and final year as a high schooler, Peter Parker experiences one of the worst times of his life; getting three consecutive F's, not being able to be in a relationship with his sweetheart Gwen Stacy, deal with eviction, and dealing with anxieties, and help his best friend Harry Osborn to come out of his troubled family and help him recover from substance abuse. All of this comes together to haunt him as the tragic Doctor Octopus hatches a twisted plan that will put the life of the webslinger into turmoil. Grossed 805 million dollars. Spider-Man IV In the final film of the tetralogy, Peter Parker's life falls into a deeper mess as his most biggest and powerful threat arises, his arch nemesis, the one who tears his life apart forever, Norman Osborn, aka the Green Goblin, who threatens everything he holds on to, and his very existence, in this heartbreaking, heartpounding and truly unforgettable finale of a boy's journey as a hero and as a man. Grossed 1.1 billion dollars. 'Amazing Tetralogy' ''Spider-Man Returns The love of Peter Parker's life had been killed by Norman Osborn. Spider-Man is now being held responsible for the death of a tram full of children during his confrontation with the Goblin. Aliens had invaded the planet last year. As the Earth and it's inhabitants are split between their opinions of the superheroes, Peter Parker is trying to get the pieces of his life back together, all while being haunted by his former love. Can Peter Parker rise above his demons as the glorious and prideful hunter, Sergei Kravinoff, challenges the former wall-crawler to a battle for the survival of the fittest? Grossed 850 million dollars. ''The Amazing Spider-Man'' After suiting back up as the wall-crawler once again, Peter Parker teams up with brash and snarky investigative photo-journalist, Eddie Brock, after the mafia kingpin rises up to the top of the ranks. However, they soon unfold a larger conspiracy, as the seductive femme fatale/burglar, the Black Cat, enters the game for her own agendas. But everyone gets absorbed into a world of danger and crime, as the monstrous brainchild of extremely evil minds, the Scorpion is born to set chaos and rampage around the world. Grossed 745 million dollars. ''Spider-Man Vs Venom'' Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson have started dating, but not without repercussions in their life. Peter's aunt, May has developed breast cancer and visions of Norman Osborn start to haunt him. After the Superhuman Civil War, all Avengers and materials and classified resources are hijacked by a terrorist organization. Out of them, an extraterrestrial supernatural force latches on to Peter and unleashes his dark, violent and uncontrollable side. While Peter slowly starts to crumble down to insanity, his fellow investigative journalist Eddie Brock's life comes crashing down on him as he enters his final stage of cancer; to add salt to the wound, his career has been destroyed after a possessed Spider-Man exploits his propaganda and conspiracies. Tormented by nothing but hatred, a war is soon about to brew between two equally malovolent forces. Grossed 1.4 billion dollars. ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' Peter Parker is a salaryman at Stark Industries, he has a happy marital life with Mary Jane Watson and secretly patrols the city of New York as the crime-fighting Spider-Man. Miles Morales is a 15-year old kid from Brooklyn, who is bullied regularly, and gets involved in gang warfare internally within his family. But as per the usual Parker luck, his life will never stop from being tormented, as Norman Osborn seemingly returns from the dead to hunt down Peter Parker one last time. The lives of both Peter and Miles inter-collide to create a catacylsm in the Marvel Universe that will change everything forever from the future. Grossed 1.1 billion dollars. The final appearance of Peter Parker. 'Spin-Offs' The spin-offs of this mini-universe are written in order of chronology. ''Venom'' Taking place after Spider-Man Vs Venom, this spin off focuses around Eddie Brock, who has escaped from his fiasco in New York with Peter Parker. Relocating to San Francisco, Brock struggles to stay under the radar, however, his inner demons start to haunt him, as the Venom symbiote still lives within his heart, and it seems that our favorite, anti-hero will have no choice but to face his darkest hours and feel carnage. Grossed 933 million dollars. Category:DuttPanda Category:Cinematic Universes Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-Man movies Category:Milkshake & Oreos Category:Earth-5070